Acéptalo
by Nasirid
Summary: Saber que se siente algo especial por otra persona no quiere decir que uno lo acepte. Tonks había batallado demasiado contra ese nuevo sentimiento y estaba cansada. Pero no era la única que había luchado. Era momento de aceptarlo. RemusTonks


**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que veáis aquí me perteneces, sólo el tiempo que tardé en escribir y la inspiración que me hizo escribirlo. Aunque bien pensado, la inspiración es un bien común¿no:p

Espero que os guste Dedicado a todos los shippers_ Remus/Tonks_, a mis niñas del **Hogar **(_link en mi profile_) y en especial a **Piper** y a **Biank**. ¡Espero que os guste, chicas:D

* * *

"_**Acéptalo**_"

Fuera hacía bastante frío; la nieve había dejado de caer días atrás, pero la sensación térmica seguía disminuyendo día tras día. Si seguían a aquel ritmo, cuando entrara el mes de diciembre tendría que ir al trabajo con dos pares de leotardos bajo los vaqueros.

La chica se alejó de la ventana de la cocina y se acercó a la taza humeante de té que la esperaba en la pequeña mesa de la habitación. Resopló después de dar un primer sorbo; aún estaba demasiado caliente. Dejó de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación. Decidió que tenía tiempo de acabar de vestirse mientras el té se enfriaba un poco más. Definitivamente los vaqueros que se había puesto minutos antes no la abrigarían lo suficiente.

Buscó en los cajones de su armario los leotardos que se había comprado días atrás, los de rayas rosas. Frunció el ceño al no dar con ellos y cerró el último cajón con demasiada fuerza. Al incorporarse, su brazo chocó con la puerta abierta del armario y soltó una maldición. Cerró la puerta enfadada consigo misma y se sentó en la cama.

Volvería a salirle un moratón en la muñeca si no usaba aquel hechizo que le salía tan bien, desde luego días como aquellos era mejor pasarlos en cama, tapada hasta las orejas y sin ver a nadie. O eso pensaba la chica todavía sentada, mirándose al espejo que había frente a su cama y decidiendo que el rosa no era el mejor color para aquel día. Entrecerró los ojos por el esfuerzo y cuando se miró de nuevo, lucía una melena corta de color negro. Cogió una gomilla para el cabello de las que llevaba en la muñeca a modo de pulsera y se hizo una coleta baja. Se miró detenidamente y seguía sin gustarse. Las ojeras no podía disimularlas, por mucho que cambiara de rostro, y lo último que necesitaba era que le preguntaran por qué diantres no dormía.

Tonks se levantó suspirando y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. El té seguía caliente, pero ya no podía perder más tiempo. Lo bebió en un minuto y salió en busca de sus cosas antes de marcharse al ministerio. Cogió el abrigo largo y gris que había comprado para pasar desapercibida en más de una misión y sobre él se colocó la bufanda rosa que tanto le gustaba. Puso una mueca cuando volvió a verse en el espejo del pasillo, la bufanda destacaba demasiado, así que con un toque de varita cambió su color y se volvió gris oscura.

El día no mejoró ni un ápice durante su turno en el cuartel. Kingsley le llenó el escritorio de documentos y carpetas como para tenerla entretenida un mes, algo que la chica agradeció en principio porque no tendría que salir a la calle. Pero al par de horas ya estaba harta de leer tanto, los ojos le molestaban, mezcla de la falta de sueño y la minúscula letra de algunos documentos. Se tomó un descanso a media mañana, cinco minutos nada más como le había indicado Kingsley, pero que ella aprovechó para darse una vuelta por los pasillos.

Iba algo despistada y por el camino chocó con un par de personas y a punto estuvo de caerse al tropezar con sus propios pies cuando trató de evitar a un hombre que perseguía un bicho extraño que parecía habérsele escapado al abrirse las puertas el ascensor.

La auror suspiró de nuevo tras la pila de papeles de su escritorio. Kingsley le acababa de pasar una nota.

"_Hoy tenemos albóndigas para cenar_"

La chica arrugó el papel y luego se deshizo de él. Si alguien lo viera por casualidad no le encontraría mucho sentido. Para ella suponía que el día no iba a mejorar, sino todo lo contrario. Porque aquella era la clave que Kingsley y ella tenían para avisarse que esa noche tenían reunión de la Orden.

Y Tonks estaba contenta de participar en ella, se sentía útil a pesar de su torpeza y se sentía bien consigo misma de saberse parte de algo tan importante. ¿Por qué entonces la idea de una reunión aquella noche le parecía tan horrible?

Estaban a finales de noviembre¿cuántos meses llevaba en la Orden? Cinco, casi seis. Al principio todo había sido tan nuevo y tan emocionante que acudía a cada reunión expectante y agitada por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Pero últimamente las reuniones se habían convertido en pena más que en gloria, una obligación que no quería tener que cumplir. Y sólo ella tenía la culpa.

Era estúpido pensar en ello, se lo había repetido mil veces, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

No era racional ni lógico, y con el despiste tan normal en ella, nadie se había dado cuenta que hacía semanas que tropezaba más de lo normal, que los comentarios le afectaban un poco más de la cuenta y que acudía menos sonriente y alegre a las reuniones. Sólo tres personas le habían preguntado por el tema y ninguna de ellas había conseguido averiguar la verdad.

Sirius le había preguntado a su manera, algo brusca pero con su matiz de diversión, si era que el invierno le afectaba o que se aburría entre una panda de viejos. Ella había fruncido el ceño ante el último comentario pues, a pesar que ella era una de las integrantes más jóvenes del grupo, no sentía en absoluto que el resto fuera una panda de viejos. Mucho menos Sirius, que tampoco era tan mayor, como le había replicado ella misma con determinación. El moreno había sonreído de forma extraña y se había perdido escaleras arriba en la mansión Black.

Tonks respondió aquello no por su primo en realidad y después de aquella sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de él, temió que él también lo hubiera sabido.

Luego estaba Molly, la eterna preocupada por todo el mundo. Para la auror había sido imposible ocultarle a la matriarca de los Weasleys que llevaba un par de días sin descansar bien y que había algo más a parte del trabajo. Sin embargo, Molly demostró su discreción y no le preguntó nada más. Aunque claro, lo que Tonks no sabía era que si la mujer no preguntaba más era porque tenía ligeras sospechas y prefería comprobarlas por sí misma.

Y la tercera persona que se había preocupado por ella... Bueno, Tonks prefería no recordar demasiado aquella conversación.

Ella no era de las que se encaprichaban y la última vez que había sentido algo parecido, no había sido tan fuerte ni de casualidad. Que Roger Crew la mirara cuando aún seguían en séptimo curso no le había provocado jamás un cosquilleo como que el que sentía cada vez que unos ojos dorados se posaban en ella.

Aunque fuera para decirle que dejara de cambiar la nariz porque los estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos en la cena, o simplemente cuando se despedían sin palabras tras una reunión. Con eso bastaba y Tonks no había tardado demasiado en percatarse de lo que aquello significaba.

Si podía hacerse un poco la remolona después de las reuniones para no volver a casa tan pronto, lo hacía y con compartir una conversación ya se sentía satisfecha. Al menos al principio. Por entonces con un esbozo de sonrisa le valía para estar el resto del día feliz y el rosa de su pelo se hacía más luminoso aún.

Pero a eso se resumía todo, a una conversación y un par de miradas en cada reunión. Y de repente, una noche que él no acudió a la reunión porque estaba de guardia, ella se dio cuenta que no le gustaba demasiado aquel sentimiento. Se había sentido fuera de lugar incluso, sin tener a nadie que la rescatara de las burlas algo crueles de Sirius. Porque aunque ella no necesitara ser rescatada, le gustaba que él le prestara la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta de las conversaciones que mantenía con su primo. Había estado ausente, pensando en él, y casi todos le habían echado en cara su falta de atención.

Cuando volvió a casa aquella noche, se tumbó en la cama y se puso a pensar. Era el momento menos indicado para que alguien le gustara, y sobre todo si ese alguien era un hombre que a lo más que había llegado había sido a sonreírle distraídamente cuando ella había insinuado que necesitaba salir un poco para que le diera algo más el sol. Lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, pero había sido una clara indirecta de que ella estaría dispuesta a que le diera un poco el sol también si quería compañía. Y se sintió estúpida pensando que él podría alguna vez sentir algo parecido.

Él, un hombre tranquilo, amable, formal y ella que se sentía demasiado cría a su lado. Era estúpido pensar aquello, se maldijo levantándose de la cama de un salto.

No podía pensar en comparar cómo era él y cómo era ella, porque estaba segura que era una pérdida de tiempo. Él nunca, jamás, se iba a fijar en ella como algo más de una compañera de la Orden.

Pero aunque se había dicho que pensar tanto en Remus era un capricho y que, como tal, tenía que deshacerse de él, le fue imposible hacerlo. Acudía a las reuniones con el temor de que alguien se diera cuenta, especialmente si ese alguien era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño con algunos reflejos grises y unos ojos dorados demasiado dulces como para que ella no los mirara. Pero él nunca se daba cuenta de nada, o no parecía hacerlo. Y ella se dijo que así era mejor, que en un par de semanas se estaría riendo al recordar que alguna vez había pensado que estaba enamorada de él, y todo se olvidaría.

Oh, pero se había equivocado muchísimo. La repentina indiferencia de Remus le afectó más de lo que quería admitir y ya no sabía si era real o si era ella la que lo exageraba al querer tener una razón lógica para dejar de pensar en él. Dejó de quedarse tras las reuniones y nadie dijo nada, aunque Sirius la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido cuando entraba en la cocina en la siguiente reunión.

Sin embargo, el primer día que apareció con el cabello de color castaño en vez de su habitual tono rosa, sí que se fijaron en ella. Incluso Remus pareció olvidar la indiferencia y se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien. Habían pasado sólo seis días desde aquella conversación y Tonks quería olvidarla por completo.

Remus había sido amable con ella, como siempre, pero con esa amabilidad educada que a la vez parecía tan superficial. Ella se molestó al instante cuando él sugirió que aquel malestar era por algún chico. ¡Un chico! Casi estuvo a punto de espetarle que no, que a ella no le gustaba ningún chico porque ella era ya una mujer y le gustaban los hombres, no los chicos. Pero se contuvo y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin saber que él se tomó aquel gesto como una rotunda afirmación.

Le había respondido que si estaba mal era porque estaba cansada con el trabajo y las misiones con la Orden, pero él la miró con una ceja alzada, sin creérselo totalmente. No estaban haciendo más de lo que habían hecho los meses anteriores y ella nunca se había mostrado cansada. Si Tonks no hubiera usado aquel tono molesto y distante con él, Remus no se habría preocupado de verdad. Pero lo hizo, aunque ella saliera de Grimmauld Place sin despedirse y sin darse cuenta del gesto taciturno de él.

Las dos reuniones que habían tenido lugar en los seis días siguientes no habían sido nada fuera de lo normal, con la única excepción que dos de sus miembros no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo momento. Y cuando Sirius interrogó a su amigo por su repentino recelo para con Tonks, el licántropo se ofuscó y se marchó de la habitación después de contar un montón de frases vacías que pensó que Sirius no entendería. Sin embargo las entendió y el moreno frunció el ceño cuando se puso a juntar piezas de aquel rompecabezas en su mente.

Y la última reunión empezó y terminó con las dos anteriores. Tonks estuvo a punto de salir corriendo en un intento de evitar que Molly le insistiera otra vez con el color negro de su cabello, pero esa vez fue Sirius quien la invitó a una taza de té antes de marcharse.

No quedaba nadie más en la cocina, sólo su primo y ella¿cómo negarse sin ser maleducada? Tonks estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en una manera, así que simplemente volvió a sentarse en la silla y esperó que la taza de té estuviera entre sus manos.

Sirius permaneció en silencio, estudiándola mientras ella bebía el té absorta en sus pensamientos. El hombre no podía estar seguro de quién o qué era la causa del cambio en aquella joven auror, pero estar encerrado en aquella casa parecía haber aumentado su capacidad perceptiva, y por alguna razón, el mal humor de Remus tenía algo que ver con el cambio en Tonks. Pero se dijo que quizás ellos no lo sabían; seguro que no lo sabían o no lo relacionaban. Sonrió maliciosamente, después de todo conocía a su amigo como nadie y Remus podía ocultarle pocos secretos a aquellas alturas.

Se disculpó con Tonks alegando que volvía en un segundo. Ella asintió distraídamente sin mirarle y en cuanto él salió de la habitación, ella soltó la taza de té y se echó sobre la mesa.

En realidad estaba harta de tanto té, últimamente cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre se sentaba a tomar té, creyendo que con él conseguiría entretenerse y no pensar. Porque pensar le estaba haciendo daño, le dolía la cabeza de darle vueltas a todos y cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con Remus. Aquella mañana, después de tropezar en el baño por segunda vez, se dio cuenta que habían pasado semanas desde que se dijo que olvidaría al licántropo y no lo había hecho. Es más, cada vez estaba más pendiente de él y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Resopló, tirada sobre la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld y no se molestó en volver a su posición cuando oyó que la puerta volvía a abrirse. Sería Sirius y tenía la sensación que él sabía más de lo que decía, así que por aquella vez pensó que no fingir sería lo adecuado; le serviría para descansar un poco.

- Supongo que no me vas a contar qué te pasa.

La chica se incorporó tan rápidamente que tiró la taza de té en el proceso. Remus sacó su varita y arregló el pequeño desastre sin dejar de mirarla con una ceja alzada.

- Pensé que eras Sirius. – se limitó a contestar ella, borrando el rastro de sorpresa y miedo que había aparecido en su rostro. - ¿Se ha acostado?

- Está arriba, con Buckbeack. – respondió Remus sin apartar la mirada. – Pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

Tonks se levantó, sin tener en cuenta que él parecía querer continuar la conversación. Ella quería irse y dormir, hasta que dejara de pensar de una buena vez.

- No me has hecho ninguna pregunta.

El hombre resopló disgustado. ¿Por qué hablar con ella le costaba tanto?

- Era una pregunta implícita, una repetición de lo que ya te pregunté hace una semana.

La auror se mantuvo en sus trece y comenzó a caminar, directa a la puerta. Su voz sonó fría e indiferente, sin darse cuenta de lo que aquello provocaba en el hombre que la miraba irse desde la mesa.

- Ya te respondí entonces. Además, no veo qué pueda interesarte si me pasa algo o no. – se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos un segundo. - ¿No pensabas que yo sólo era una cría?

Él se quedó pasmado y sin saber cómo rebatir aquello, puesto que sí había pensado que ella era una cría, pero no por cómo actuara o por cómo era. No, Remus Lupin pensó que ella era una cría cada vez que acudían a él aquellos cosquilleos molestos en la boca de su estómago. Nymphadora Tonks tenía que ser una cría, era lo más fácil para dejar de pensar en ella.

Ella no esperó que él fuera a responderle, así que se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Remus se quedó pensativo y, por qué no admitirlo, algo triste de que aquella "_conversación_" hubiera durado tan poco tiempo.

Ella no era una cría y él lo sabía. Daba igual lo mucho que quisiera hacérselo creer para tener una excusa y no pensar en ella, al contrario, siempre acababa pensando más cuando una parte de su mente le respondía con firmeza que Nymphadora Tonks era mucho más madura que mucha gente que conocía. Incluso que él mismo, que se empezaba a sentir como un estúpido adolescente al no tener control sobre aquello. ¿Cómo tenerlo? Si ya con verla aparecer por la mansión el cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago se hacía más intenso, si verla sin aquella chispa divertida en los ojos le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo controlar las ganas de sonreír cuando ella se reía?

Cuando Sirius entró de nuevo en la cocina se encontró a su amigo perdido en sus tribulaciones, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera batallando con su propia mente.

- ¿Ya se ha ido mi prima? – preguntó imitando un tono casual.

Remus levantó la vista y cambió el gesto, aunque demasiado tarde, porque Sirius ya había visto el deje de amargura en la cara de su amigo.

- Acaba de irse. – respondió el licántropo con tono neutro.

Sirius cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Remus, mirándolo descaradamente. El licántropo se sintió observado y miró a su amigo con gesto hosco cuando Sirius no se amedrentó y siguió mirándole a pesar de que Remus ya le había descubierto.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – gruñó el de ojos dorados.

- ¿A mí? – Sirius se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la silla únicamente en las dos patas traseras y habló con el mismo tono casual y desinteresado. – Nada.

- Estás sonriendo, por algo será.

- Pues si tú no lo sabes, vamos mal Remus, vamos muy mal.

Y se puso a mirar el techo, como si escondiera algo interesante en alguno de sus recovecos. Remus, a su lado, frunció más el ceño y no tardó en levantarse y dejar a su amigo solo en la cocina.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa divertida y suspiró. A pesar de los años y de todo lo que había pasado, Remus seguía siendo el mismo tímido gruñón de siempre cuando se trataba de mujeres.

La situación no mejoró con el paso de los días, pero tampoco llegó a peor. Parecía que habían alcanzado un punto intermedio en que ambos se sentían de alguna forma cómodos. Remus respiraba tranquilo cuando ella cruzaba sólo un par de frases con él y Tonks se sentía igual; de aquella forma era mucho más fácil aceptar que lo que ambos sentían por el otro no llegaba a ningún lado. Nunca lo haría.

Era lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabían que el otro pensaba de igual forma.

A mediados de diciembre, el ambiente en la mansión Black se destensó ligeramente. Sirius había dicho algo así como que era producto del espíritu navideño y todos lo habían tomado a bien. Sin embargo Remus no era muy partidario de aquella idea, aunque no lo había expresado en voz alta, pero si él estaba menos tenso y algo más tranquilo era porque Tonks había vuelto a llevar el pelo rosa en las reuniones.

Días atrás había sido ella quien le relevaraa en la guardia. La vio aparecer y sonrió sin darse cuenta, porque la muchacha llevaba el pelo de un tono rosado que hacía semanas que él no le veía. No habían cruzado más que el saludo pero ella sintió que sus barreras se derrumbaban cuando se dio cuenta que él había sonreído cuando la había visto llegar.

Remus se marchó de vuelta a Grimmauld algo más tranquilo y Sirius lo notó al verlo llegar. No le dijo nada a su amigo, pero no le hizo falta, puesto que Sirius ya sabía quién le relevaba en la guardia y podía atar cabos fácilmente.

No había vuelto a comentarle nada relacionado con Tonks, aunque se cuidó de que de vez en cuando su prima se quedara un rato más con él tras las reuniones y que de paso, Remus compartiera una taza de té con ambos.

Pero por mucho que Sirius se esforzara en dar conversación para que ambos participaran, ni Remus ni Tonks hablaban demasiado entre ellos, así que el moreno se sintió frustrado cuando en la última reunión antes de Navidad, Remus se marchó escaleras arriba después de dedicarle un comentario frío e indiferente a la auror.

- Déjalo, la Navidad lo pone un poco tonto. – lo excusó Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- ¿Sólo en Navidad? – refunfuñó ella en voz baja.

Se marchó dejando a Sirius con un mal sabor de boca. Sabía que ambos estaban pasando por un mal momento y sospechaba qué era lo que pasaba, por eso le daba rabia pensar que ninguno de los dos daría el paso. Y él no podía hacer demasiado.

Sin embargo, un día más tarde Remus salió al Londres muggle para hacer unos recados y la casualidad quiso que una tormenta inesperada le pillara en medio de una plaza llena de muggles y sin nada con qué cubrirse. No era raro que lloviera en aquella época, pero él había olvidado el paraguas y se estuvo mojando un momento antes de que alguien lo tapara con su propio paraguas inesperadamente.

- Y yo que te creía un hombre precavido y sales de casa sin un paraguas. – la risueña voz de ella sonó a sus espaldas.

- Estaba despejado cuando salí hace una hora. – replicó él con una media sonrisa, respondiendo a la que ella le ofrecía.

- Es Londres, Remus. Llueve todo el tiempo. – dejó escapar un suspiro de falso fastidio y le tendió el paraguas para que lo llevara él; era el más alto de los dos.

Caminaron un rato esquivando muggles y paraguas, sin encontrar ningún lugar donde poder desaparecerse sin ser vistos. Al cabo de unos minutos la lluvia se hizo más intensa y un solo paraguas no les cubría bien, así que el hombre sugirió que entraran en una cafetería mientras esperaban que escampara un poco.

Entraron en un local céntrico pero pequeño y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas libres, al final del todo, medio ocultos por un par de columnas. Ambos pidieron té y charlaron de trivialidades durante un rato. Pero unos segundos bastaron para que ambos dejaran de lado aquella falsa comodidad y se quedaran en silencio antes de volver a hablar. Una pareja había entrado en la cafetería: ella había entrado riendo y había tropezado con una silla antes si quiera de haber dado diez pasos dentro del local, él la había sujetado con una sonrisa, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Era una pareja joven, aunque el hombre parecía ser más mayor que ella y de alguna forma, Remus y Tonks se vieron a sí mismos reflejados en aquella pareja y los dos desviaron la mirada rápidamente. Pero en el intento de no ver a la pareja que entraba, sus miradas se cruzaron y ya no pudieron desviarlas más.

Tonks se sintió pequeña, le sobraba silla por todos lados y aunque quería apartar la mirada, no pudo. Era como si los ojos dorados del licántropo le estuvieran lanzando una cuerda invisible a la que ella no quería agarrarse pero que, sin remedio, acababa por tomar. Y después de tantos días, de darle tantas vueltas a todo y no llegar nunca a una conclusión clara, la auror se dio cuenta que en el fondo quería estar agarrada a aquella cuerda invisible todo el tiempo, que si la perdía ya no iba a poder cambiarse el pelo de color. Es más, se dio cuenta que sin aquella cuerda, llevar el pelo de color rosa le parecía una estupidez.

Suspiró y sonrió levemente, ahora que lo había aceptado se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

El licántropo experimentó algo parecido, pero le costaba aceptar que la mujer que tenía enfrente se hubiera convertido en alguien tan imprescindible en su vida. Hacía años que no sentía algo así por alguien, había aprendido a hacer que todo el mundo fuera prescindible de alguna forma, así la pérdida no era tan dura cuando se iban. Pero con ella no podía, era superior a sus pensamientos, a su control. Llevaba semanas asociando el rosa con ella aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie; y secretamente sonreía cuando algo rosa se cruzaba en su camino. Daba igual lo que fuera, todo le recordaba a ella.

Respondió a la sonrisa de ella y cogió la taza de té. Tomó un par de tragos sin bajar la mirada, hasta que ella cogió su taza también y el lazo invisible se interrumpió. Entonces Remus suspiró quedamente. No iba a seguir luchando contra aquello que palpitaba en su corazón, en su mente y en cada uno de sus poros; no era un enemigo que se pudiera eliminar. Se acababa de percatar de ello.

Y sin embargo, habiendo aceptado de una vez lo que sentían, ninguno dijo nada más y el resto de la tarde pasó volando. La tormenta pasó y cada uno se marchó hacia un lugar sin confesarse nada.

Pero todo había cambiado ya, no había vuelta atrás.

Aunque ambos se fueron pensando que por mucho que hubieran aceptado estar enamorados del otro, eso no significaba que algo fuera a cambiar de verdad. Habían aceptado lo que sentían, pero no estaban dispuestos a compartirlo...

... _todavía_ _no_.

* * *

**N/A**: _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! La inspiración llegó cuando intentaba seguir con mi otro fic... y bueno, salió por aquí. Espero que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber por un review._

_Un beso para tods_

**Nasirid **


End file.
